


A Tale of Two Cocks

by Lovely_Flight



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, Femdom, Fingering, Futanari, Futanari On Futanari, Light BDSM, Pegging, Portals, Shower Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Flight/pseuds/Lovely_Flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Peach is bored out of her mind in the castle with not a toad in sight. But what happens her energetic friend Princess Daisy comes to visit, bringing with her a shared secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Super Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve last written something but I had a lot of ideas for this one so here we go. Shoutouts to Frostbeard the Pornmaster for the idea.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or any characters in the franchise. Do people still do these? Are they even necessary? I’m just going to keep it in.

Princess Peach sat in a handmade chair staring out her bedroom window. It was a beautiful day. The sun was smiling, the parakoopas were chirping, and the castle was nice and quiet.

“This is so boring!” Peach lamented as she rose from her chair. There wasn’t a soul in sight outside of a few small animals. “That stupid Bowser ruins everything…” She started to turn away from the window when she heard a few short honks and the sound of an engine approaching. She turned back to a figure pulling up to the castle grounds on a motorcycle. Peach instantly recognized her friend as she began to pull up. There were only a few people who had the same voluptuous curves that she had but the orange color-coordinated motorcycle, helmet, and stripped skintight outfit was a dead giveaway.

Peach leapt from the window, floating down to her visitor before she’d even finished removing her helmet. “Daisy!” Peach leapt at Daisy who enthusiastically caught and swung around with her companion in her arms. Peach took a step back once they stopped spinning and moved her arms under her chest. “What are you doing here?”

“Wow, if I was going to get this kind of welcome I’d visit more often!” said Daisy as she removed her helmet and set it on her vehicle. She turned back and grinned, placing her hands on her hips proudly. “I was just in the neighborhood and decided I’d stop by to see my favorite princess!” Peach’s smile changed into a smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest. “What?” Peach’s gaze or stance didn’t change. Daisy’s did, her arms dropping to her sides at the thought of being accused, but she quickly sighed when she realized Peach wasn’t budging. “Alright, alright. I was supposed to hang out with Luigi today but he bailed on me last minute. Something about preventing a Bowser attack with his brother.”

The mushroom princess sighed and nodded. “Yeah…he and Mario are off on another adventure. There’s a rumor going around that Bowser is planning another huge scale invasion and is gathering tons of forces to attack the kingdom. You know, the usual. I ordered Mario and some Toads go out and see if they can prevent the attack instead of sitting around and waiting for it like we normally do. I guess Luigi decided to along too.”

“Wow! That is a surprisingly smart tactic from you.” Peach glared and scoffed but Daisy just smiled and patted her on the shoulder. “I’m kidding! It really is a good idea, though that _does_ mean I have _you_ to blame for my day being ruined.”

“Hey! If you want to blame anyone blamed that stupid jerk Bowser!” Peach swatted her friend’s hand away, re-crossing her arms before turning away. Before she could begin to think of what to say next, she felt arms wrap around her stomach and as the rest of Daisy’s frame began to slide into her back.

“Oh I’m sorry dear! I didn’t mean it like that! You forgive me?” Daisy pleaded, resting her head on her friend’s shoulder. Peach sighed and smiled weakly, returning the hug by covering Daisy’s arms with her own.

“Oh alright. But since you’re here, let’s find something to do in the castle! The castle’s deserted without the rest of the Toads here and I’m on house arrest until they return.” Daisy considered asking why they left the princess who Bowser normally comes for by herself during these types of invasions or how she managed to put herself on house arrest but decided against pressing her any further. Instead, she pulled back and began walking to her motorcycle with a new idea in her head.

“In that case, grab your motorcycle!” exclaimed Daisy as she grabbed her helmet. Peach turned confusedly to the sound of Daisy revving her engine.

“Huh? Hold on, I thought I told you I was on house arrest.”

“Who said anything about leaving the castle?”

* * *

Hours later, Peach jumped onto her king-sized bed giggling like a teenager just passing their driver’s test. She sighed happily and unzipped her pink jumpsuit a bit to relieve pressure from her chest. ‘Wow,’ thought Peach. ‘What an amazing day! I never thought to use the Power Stars again like that!’ She giggled again, remembering the adventures she and Daisy had today. The two took their cycles into the paintings of the castle, zipping through world after world and exploring at mach speed. Whether it was ramping off mountains, dashing through the snow, or soaring through the clouds, the two of them had a blast doing it together. ‘Hee hee! Next time we’ll have to go swimming!’

As she finished her thought, Daisy walked in the room with two plastic bottles of water. “Catch!” challenged Daisy as she chucked the bottle with considerable speed. Peach began to ready herself for the grab but her eyes caught something else before she finished, causing the bottle to go sailing past her onto one of the dozens of throw pillows on her bed. The distraction came in the form of her friend’s firm breasts being slightly visible thanks to her jumpsuit zipper being down to her belly button. “Aw, that was a perfect throw!” complained Daisy as she plopped down next to Peach on the bed. “Guess you’re worn out, huh?”

Peach shook her head and regained eye contact with Daisy. “Oh, y-yes. Guess I’m a little out of it. It was such a jam packed day!”

“Right? What a day!” Daisy unscrewed the cap and took a long drink with quite a few drops trailing down her chin and bare chest. Peach found herself unable to trace them with her eyes, watching as they travelled down her toned body until they disappeared into her suit. Peach jolted her attention back to Daisy’s face just as she finished drinking and placing the bottle on a nearby nightstand. “We simply must do that again tomorrow!”

“O-oh? Tomorrow?” Peach questioned, trying her hardest to keep eye contact.

“Well duh, you’re on house arrest until Mario gets back right? Might as well make the best of it.” The thought hadn’t even crossed her mind. She’d be alone in the castle for who knows long while the Mario Bros. took on Bowser. There was no telling when they, or any of the Toads, would get back. With Mario out of the picture, the chances of any of her other friends dropping in for a party or a race were almost non-existent. And staying in the castle that seemed all but deserted seemed like the perfect plan to hide in plain sight.

“Oh, are you sure you don’t mind staying here?”

“Of course I don’t! It’s not like I have much else to go back to anyway!” Daisy’s wide grin cracked a little as she finished and she stood up in front of Peach. “Anyway, mind if I use your shower?” Peach, now being given a closer view of Daisy’s chest, could only nod. Daisy’s grin returned as she leapt off the bed and began undressing on her way to the bathroom. Peach gazed longingly as Daisy’s naked back came into view just as she entered the bathroom.

Peach inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, focusing her thoughts. She sat still for a moment, hearing only the sound of Daisy’s jumpsuit gently hitting the floor before the shower came on. ‘What’s going on?!’ Peach clutched her head, trying harder to focus. ‘Why can’t I take my eyes off her?!’ It just didn’t make sense. Daisy was her best friend for years, someone she could confide in and count on when things got rough. Now she’s the hottest thing she’s ever seen and she couldn’t believe how badly she wanted to…to…

And that’s when it hit her. She could tell without looking what the intense feeling in her lower half was. She didn’t want to look. She didn’t want to acknowledge its presence. But she had to see how bad it was. She gulped and opened her eyes, shifting her gaze to her nether regions. She opened her jumpsuit down to her crotch, revealing a green ring above her pussy. Sliding the ring off revealed her hidden cock. It was hard, harder than it’d ever been before. If she wasn’t incredibly aroused, she’d be scared of how massive it was.

What was it that was causing her massive erection? Was it the adrenaline from racing all day? Was she repressed and needed release? Or was she always attracted to her best friend? The last option stuck out in her mind, making her think about Daisy in her skintight racing suit. She’d seen it hundreds of time before, why did it cause a fire in her loins now? She knew the outfit hugged and accentuated her curves before but it never aroused her until today. Then again, she was watching that outfit when Daisy was often in the same races as babies, koopas, and Wario (A/N: No offense to any of you Wario fans out there). The thought of that seemed to work as she could feel her erection start to shrink. She smiled and continued to focus to calm herself down but was soon pulled out of her concentration by Daisy’s voice.

“Oh yeah! This feels so good!” The excited, almost climatic exclamation from her friend caused her erection to begin expanding again. Peach turned her head to the bathroom and noticed the door still wide open.

‘Maybe I should close that…’ Peach thought. She scooted off the bed, placed the ring on her nightstand, and crept up to the bathroom. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and reached for the doorknob in the room to close it. She grabbed it successfully, gripping it tightly, but before she could begin to pull she heard a gasp from in the room. Her eyes shot open, fearing that she’d see Daisy in shock of her peeking, but she instead saw something far more exciting.

The steam spreading around the glass door did nothing to hide her beautiful backside. Drops of water landed and slid down off Daisy’s skin as she happily washed away the sweat from their adventure. Peach couldn’t turn away from the beauty in front of her. Her eyes gazed at every inch of Daisy’s body. Her toned legs supported her fantastically tight butt and curvy hips. Her breasts were just as ample and perky from the back with Peach’s imagination filling in the rest of the details. Even her hair, now drenched and reaching resting on her shoulders, looked incredibly enticing to play with.

She tried to look away but the pain in her lower half was starting to get unbearable. She took her hand off of the doorknob to unzip her suit and relieve the pressure but as soon as she felt her warm hand on her dick she lost control. No amount of willpower could tear her from the view of the incredibly sexy woman in front of her. She began pumping her cock with one hand and nibbling on a finger of the other to avoid gasping and giving herself away. Her eyes continuously darted back and forth around every part of Daisy’s body. Her gorgeous ass, her toned legs, her beautiful back, her luscious hair. The faster she stroked her shaft, the faster her eyes moved to each part of Daisy’s body. She could tell she was reaching climax soon as she massaged and squeezed her cock in a trance with her eyes barely registering what she was looking at. Her eyes moved to the legs, then the ass, then the back, then legs, ass, breasts, shoulders, breasts, face, breasts…

Wait. Face? That wasn’t right.  She snapped back to reality when she realized Daisy’s beautiful emerald eyes were staring right into hers. She froze, the hand on her cock squeezing as tight as she could. Peach then noticed Daisy’s normal smile changed to an almost seductive grin as her eyes began trailing further down Peach’s body. Peach began to inch her gaze down Daisy’s body to follow her eyes but stopped when she realized what Daisy saw.  

It was the same thing that she saw on Daisy: a massive, fully erect cock extending just past her belly button.

Peach could barely breathe. Not only did Daisy find out her biggest secret but she had one too?! She had so many questions buzzing around her head but before she could ask any, Daisy had already stepped out of the shower. Peach covered her face with her hands and began to curl up as best she could with her dick in the way, but her resistance was futile. In one fluid motion, Daisy grabbed her hands, pushed them to her sides, and planted her lips onto Peach’s.

A dozen more questions began to fill Peach’s mind but every single one of them melted away when she could feel Daisy’s tongue requesting entrance into her mouth. She gasped, giving Daisy full access. The feeling of Daisy’s tongue wrapping around her own was shocking at first but quickly became unbelievably pleasant. Daisy continued to push forward, deepening the kiss while decreasing the distance between them. Soon the two princesses felt their shafts brush against each other, causing them to moan into each other’s mouths.

Daisy continued deepen the kiss as she pushed Peach’s arms further to her side, forcing Peach gently to the ground with Daisy on top. The constant pressure of their cocks pressed against each other broke down more of Peach’s defenses as she began intertwining her fingers with Daisy’s. The two continued, frantically licking and sucking each other’s lips and tongues. They quickly began thrusting against each other, letting their cocks press against each other’s stomachs as the kiss continued.

Peach could feel her climax approaching rapidly and leaned her head to the side a bit to break the kiss. She moaned into Daisy’s ear, sending shivers down her spine. Daisy pulled back and the two caught their breath as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“I’m starting to get a little cold out here,” said Daisy in a low, seductive whisper. Peach glanced over to the shower and noticed the water spreading on the floor.  “Shall we continue this in the shower?” Peach didn’t move, too shocked and aroused to form cohesive thoughts. Daisy smiled and pecked her on the lips before pulling her up. She stripped Peach slowly, taking time to rub her hands all over body in the process. All except her cock, which received a whine of protest from Peach. Daisy giggled and finished stripping Peach before gently guiding her into the shower and shutting the door behind them.

Peach wasted no time. She pulled Daisy’s head in for a deep kiss while pushing herself against Daisy to pin her to the wall. Daisy reciprocated happily, using her hands to take squeeze Peach’s ass and pull her even closer. They continued licking and sucking each other’s tongues as their wet bodies clung to each other. Peach could no longer focus. All she could think about was intensifying the pleasure between the two of them. The passionate making out of their lips and the lust filled rubbing of their cocks only caused her to get more and more frantic.

Daisy’s reached down and lightly gripped Peach’s cock, sending shivers up her spine. Peach broke from the kiss and focused on the new sensation, not breaking eye contact with Daisy. Daisy gently slid her hand up and down Peach’s shaft, making sure to stop just before the tip whenever she pumped. Peach felt completely off guard. She knew the feeling of her own hand on her cock quite well but it didn’t come close to the feeling of someone else caressing her. She wanted to close her eyes to focus even harder on the feeling but she didn’t want to tear herself away from Daisy’s longing gaze.

Daisy tapped one of Peach’s hands still clutching to her head and breathlessly whispered, “Touch it.” Peach understood. She reached down and grabbed Daisy’s thick cock in her hand, getting a load moan from Daisy. She couldn’t believe how amazing her cock felt. The heat and slipperiness from the shower combined with the length and girth of her shaft created a sensation that was very similar yet unlike anything she’d ever experienced. She began pumping it quickly, giving Daisy no time to relax. Daisy responded by stroking Peach’s cock just as fast but Peach responded by stroking even faster.

Peach tilted her head back, feeling the full force of rushing water as it slid down her body. She could feel her orgasm approaching rapidly but couldn’t tell how close Daisy had been. Then she focused her attention to the hand on Daisy’s cock. She hadn’t realized how fast she was pumping it until she focused on that feeling. It was so hard, so slick, so big, so…

“Oh god Peach, I’m gonna-” Daisy moaned as she leaned in closer. Peach turned her head back to Daisy just in time for Daisy’s lips to crash onto hers. The kiss shot her past her limit. The second their lips separated, both princesses screamed and released their cum all over each other’s bodies. Daisy’s kiss pushed them just under the shower head, allowing their warm cum to coat their bellies and cocks without resistance. Daisy moved her hands to both sides of Peach’s head and rested them on the wall while Peach slumped a bit and arms fell to her side. They gazed longingly at each other for what felt like hours, basking in the afterglow of their climax.

After a minute or two of rinsing and gazing into each other’s eyes, more cohesive thoughts began to return to mind. She glanced up at the showerhead, down at her cum soaked belly, and then back to Daisy. Daisy took the hint and pulled Peach off the wall with her, allowing the two to stand under the water again and wash off. The eye contact didn’t break as the cum washed down the drain. Peach didn’t want the moment to end but the questions she had earlier rushed back to her mind. She wouldn’t get any of them answered staring at each other in the shower.

“I-I think I’m done showering now…” Peach said nervously. Daisy nodded and reached behind Peach to push the knob in and turn the water off. As the last water drops seeped down the drain, a wave of silence hit the two of them. Peach stood completely still, unsure of when to move. Daisy kissed her cheek and stepped out first, grabbing a towel on the rack with Peach following soon after.

“Here,” said Daisy softly as she began to wrap the towel around Peach. Peach started to take it but stopped when Daisy took her arm and began drying it off. Daisy reached all around her body, drying every inch of her. Peach held her breath, trying hard not to flinch or get another erection at Daisy’s friendly gesture. She failed at both, wildly fidgeting around when Daisy started rubbing below the belt. When Daisy finished she stood up and handed her the towel with a warm smile and a noticeable blush on her face. Peach planned on returning the favor but Daisy had already grabbed another towel and began drying off with her back to Peach. She’d almost returned to staring and stroking at the site of Daisy’s beautiful back but she quickly shook her head when her hand was an inch away from her cock. Feeling the wet hair slap against her face and neck made her realize they should dry off their hair too.

She turned away and looked into the mirror above the sink. She glanced at her flushed face and half glazed eyes in shock. She lightly smacked her cheeks twice to focus and reached into the drawer on her left to grab two fire flowers. She closed it and turned to Daisy who had a questioning look on her face.

“What are you doing with those?” Daisy questioned. Peach raised an eyebrow. Does she not know? She could’ve sworn everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom knew.

“I’ll show you,” said Peach as she absorbed one. Peach began concentrated on her head and within steam began to rise off of her hair. Peach’s concentration broke a little when she noticed Daisy’s shocked expression. “See? Instant hair dryer.”

“You gotta be kidding!” Daisy approached and placed her hands on her hair. Sure enough, by the time she had commenced running her hands through Peach’s hair it had already been fully dry and incredibly warm. “Wow, that’s insane!”

Peach’s smile grew into a wide grin at how proud she was of her ability. “If you think that’s cool, watch this!” Peach began focusing heat onto the rest of her body, causing any leftover drops of water to evaporate into steam. Daisy had barely touched Peach’s cock so the most steam arose from there.

“Woooah!” Daisy said in amazement as she began touching Peach’s completely dry and incredibly warm skin. “Amazing!”

“Yeah, and it keeps your skin from being too wrinkled after a shower too! I do it all the TIMEEE?!” Peach yelped when she felt Daisy’s vice-like grip on her hard cock. She looked up to Daisy’s face to find not a shocked, amazed expression but a mischievous expression with a hint of annoyance.

“Why. Didn’t. You. Tell. Me. SOONER?!” Daisy squeezed harder after every word, causing Peach and pull back a bit.

“Ah! I-I thought you knew!” Peach cried, trying to separate Daisy’s hands from her cock to no avail.

“How would I? Fire flowers aren’t grown in Sarasaraland!”

“I-I’m sorry! H-here, take it!” She handed Daisy the flower who grabbed and absorbed it with her non-cockupied hand. She took to it easily, figuring out how to focus the heat to her hair and skin easily. She then focused began spreading the heat through her other hand, something Peach noticed immediately.

“Wh-what are you…ohhhhh!” Peach moaned as the heat spread along the skin on her cock. Daisy smirked as she sped up the process, adding a bit more pressure here, reducing the heat there, and sliding her hand along her cock to drive Peach wild. “W-wait! I-I just came, I- Oooooh!” Peach backed into the sink and slid onto the floor with her back to the cabinets. Daisy followed closely, unwilling to let go of her endless onslaught of pleasure. Peach tried to resist and bring the pace back to a normal level. But the pleasure was too much. Half opening her eyes, she stared into Daisy’s fiery eyes and childish grin inches from her face and knew there was no talking her way out of this one.

But if she was going down, Daisy was cumming with her.

“How do you like thAAAAT?!” Daisy’s taunt was interrupted by Peach reaching around her grip and squeezing tightly with both hands. She didn’t waste a second, pumping as fast as she could with as much energy as she could muster. “Woaahh oh god! S-slow daaaoown!”

“L-ladies first!” Peach managed to quip breathlessly. Peach smiled to herself, watching Daisy stare at her frantic pumping in shock. But moments later, Daisy’s grin returned with new determination in her eyes, surprising Peach and causing her to slow down for a second.

“Well, if that’s the way you want to play it…” As she responded, Daisy repositioned herself to sit on Peach’s legs with their knuckles pressing up against each other. She then grabbed Peach’s cock with both hands and leaned her face inches away from Peach’s. “Game on.”

Daisy began stroking Peach’s cock at incredible speed. She regained her previous pumping speed but she couldn’t match it and was dangerously close to orgasm. She wanted to cum so badly but Daisy’s face didn’t show any sign of buckling anytime soon despite how hard she was. Desperately, Peach took a hand off of Daisy’s cock and batted at one of Daisy’s, who pulled away for a moment before resuming her attack. Peach tried again, but with same results only she was running out of time to even the playing field. She attacked once more, but this time before Daisy could recover she grabbed her own cock, stopping Daisy’s momentum and restricting her movement. She then gripped the one hand on her cock and pressed down to boost her resistance while pumping with the hand on Daisy’s cock to push her closer.

Daisy moaned and leaned back a bit with a half-smile on her face. “Two can play at that,” she said breathlessly as she took her now free hand and gripped her own cock. The two stopped, breathless and incredibly aroused. Peach had finally regained control like she wanted but she was far too aroused to talk right now and Daisy didn’t look like she was backing down. But what could she do? If she let her hand up even for a second, Daisy’s expert stroking would finish her off. She thought about trying to continue to stroke Daisy by pleasuring just the base but taking her focus off of her own cock for even a second was risky too.

Peach didn’t have much time to think when she felt an unnatural heat on her hand as Daisy focused a finger on her hand. She instinctively pulled her hand off and attempted to put it back but Daisy grabbed hers with her other hand and pinned it to the floor. Daisy then resumed her pumping with one hand and Peach retaliated by pumping Daisy but was losing it. She tilted her head back as the pleasure began to hit her even harder and could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching. Even though she kept up her own stroking speed, she had very little resistance. She could feel her eyes rolling back and her toes curling. She moaned passionately and squeezed Daisy’s hand tightly. There was no escape.

Just as she was about to give into the pleasure, she felt Daisy squeeze back and moan just as loud as she did. She titled her head back down and stared at Daisy’s glazed over eyes and mouth agape and drooling. The two looked into each other’s eyes as Daisy leaned in closer and closer.

Breathlessly, she whispered “Cumming!” and slammed her lips onto Peach’s. The kiss utterly shattered Peach’s resistance as she screamed into Daisy’s mouth. She felt her cum spray out of her cock as Daisy’s began to coat her breasts and stomach, heightening the pleasure of her already earth-shattering orgasm. The constant stream of cum flowed from their cocks for a few seconds before Daisy collapsed onto Peach.

Their softening cocks rubbed against each other as Daisy wrapped her arms around Peach’s neck and kissed her passionately. Peach couldn’t help reciprocating, loving the feel of their tongues dancing in her mouth. She started to move her hands and hovered over Daisy’s tight ass but stopped when she felt her cock begin rise again. ‘No, I can’t let it keep going like this!’ Thought Peach as she gently pushed Daisy’s shoulders to break the kiss.  

Daisy didn’t skip a beat. She pulled back completely after the nudge and jumped to her feet. She then slid her arms under Peach and hoisted her up, carrying her bridal style to the bedroom. She tossed Peach onto the bed with little effort and slid on afterward. Peach began to sit up but Daisy had already grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers, ready to pounce on her friend’s lips.

“Wait wait wait!” Peach stammered, struggling against Daisy’s grasp. “Hang on! Relax a seco-ooOOOOHH…” She was cut off by Daisy beginning to lick and suck at Peach’s neck while she mounted her. Peach could feel her arousal growing rapidly as her cock began to rub against Daisy’s. She knew she wanted it bad but something felt wrong. She couldn’t think. Her body wanted it but her heart couldn’t make up its mind. She breathed rapidly, trying to catch her breath, but Daisy’s continued advances were making her more excited every second.

No. She couldn’t. No matter how good it felt, this wasn’t right.

As Daisy leaned in for another kiss, Peach closed her eyes and screamed, “I-I don’t want my first time to be like this!”

The room was dead silent. Peach could hear their breathing and feel Daisy’s body on top of hers but nothing else. She took the opportunity to take a deep breath and calm herself. ‘Is…is she okay? What’s happening?’ She couldn’t feel Daisy moving. She wanted to open her eyes after she calmed down but now she was scared. ‘What’s going on? She stopped but…she hasn’t moved? Oh no, did she take it the wrong way? Oh no oh no, it did sound like I don’t like her, didn’t it!? I have to say something!’

Just as Peach finished the thought she felt Daisy get up. She opened her eyes to see Daisy wordlessly walking into the bathroom. Peach gulped. She could always tell what was on Daisy’s mind but she’d never experienced pure silence from her. It was nerve-wracking. She sat up and began to move off the bed when she heard water running. She stopped, listening for anything else that might give away Daisy’s emotional state but she only heard the sound of water being briefly cut off here and there. Soon the water stopped and Daisy reemerged from the bathroom carrying a soaked towel and a dry one. Daisy handed Peach one end of the wet towel with a warm, yet noticeably smaller, smile on her face.

“Here.” Daisy sat down next to Peach on the side of the bed.

“Wh-what’s this?”

“For the cum.” Peach blushed and followed Daisy’s lead, wiping themselves off with the halves of the towel. Daisy finished quickly without a word and handed the rest of it to Peach as she grabbed the other towel to dry herself off. Peach couldn’t help glancing at Daisy’s smile and thinking how pained it looked. It didn’t look like the normal happy-go-lucky Daisy she was used to. Then again, neither did the lust-filled gazes.

“So, what’s going on?” Daisy asked quietly.

“I-it’s not that I don’t like you! I just…” Peach started but wasn’t sure how to continue. What was it? Was she-

“Don’t over think it Peach. Put it all out there and we’ll figure it out together, okay?” She was right. They were best friends before they started making out in the shower. That wasn’t going to change, right? It was worth a shot.

“W-well…I don’t know! One minute we’re having a great time relaxing and having a normal time and the next I can’t stop thinking about how attractive you are! I mean, I’ve always thought you were attractive but never so attractive that I couldn’t control myself around you. N-not to say I didn’t have a great time just now because it felt amazing but it’s just so fast! I feel so confused and aroused and my chest hurts and I don’t know whether to run away or fuck your brains out!!”

Peach took a deep breath and closed her eyes to focus. ‘I probably could’ve left that last part out…’ She thought as she remembered how loud she said it. Daisy started to giggle but soon burst out into laughter. It was quieter than her normal laugh but normally she could be heard blocks away so a subdued laugh to Peach was still very loud.

“Hey! What’s so funny?!” Peach pouted, a tear starting to well up in each eye. Daisy laughed for a few more seconds before covering her mouth and coughing to stop herself from laughing.

“Nothing! You’re just so adorable, Peach.” Adorable?! Peach just put her whole thoughts on the line and she thought it was adorable?!

“It’s one of the reasons why I love you so much.”

A wave of emotions hit Peach instantly. “L-l-love? You…love me? Oh Daisy, I-?” Peach was cut off by Daisy gently pressing her finger over Peach’s lips.

“Can we continue this under the covers? I’m a little cold again.”

Peach could see Daisy shivering despite how calm she looked. She nodded, doing her best to avoid eye contact while she used the time she had to sort out all of these new feelings. The two slid off the bed and moved to the opposite sides of the front. Peach grabbed her side of the covers and looked down as she slid inside. She started to shift to lay on her back but suddenly she felt Daisy’s warm body slide into hers and Daisy’s arms wrap around her back.

“Wa-wait, time out! I thought we were-?”

“I just want to cuddle,” Daisy responded in a low voice. Peach felt her arousal returning as her cock rubbed against Daisy’s body and vice versa. Even though they weren’t moving, the pressure and warmth was so foreign to her. The two laid in silence for what felt like an eternity to Peach. Despite wanting to continue their conversation, Daisy hadn’t said a word.

But the feeling in her groin was still rising. To keep her mind off of her growing erection, Peach tried focusing on the other sensations on her body. ‘Yes, I sure do love these sheets, they sure are comfortable! A-and this comforter, so warm! And y’know, Daisy’s really comfortable to cuddle too! Her body is warm, her hair is warm, her arms are…are…’

Tense. Really tense. The way Daisy was clutching her didn’t really feel like a hug, it felt like a tackle that went on for far too long. Peach closed her eyes again and focused on what else she felt. Their knees were barely touching and their legs were apart. Daisy’s face was buried in Peach’s chest with the blanket covering her face. And though their shafts touched, the intensity wasn’t nearly the same as before.

Peach quickly wiggled her way out of Daisy’s grasp and slid further down to Daisy to meet her in the covers. She quickly pulled Daisy in for a firm hug, sliding every curve of their bodies together. She peered straight into Daisy’s eyes and instantly understood how she felt.

“Now it’s your turn Daisy, let everything out.” Daisy returned a smile but lowered her head to cut off eye contact.

“Do you remember when I was kidnapped a long time ago?” Daisy began, speaking into Peach’s chest. “Some alien snatched me out of my castle because of a bogus prophecy and Mario came to save me. Back then I didn’t really think much of Mario. He was nice and courageous but I couldn’t really see him as anything other than a nameless hero. I thanked him, and he left, and I thought I’d never see him again. Then, a month later he invited me out of the blue to play golf with him in the Mushroom Kingdom. I didn’t know the first thing about your kingdom, or golf really, but I was so excited. Someone had invited me out for something other than a formal event! At least, I assumed it was by the attire requirements. I was nervous leaving Sarasaraland, even for a minute, but the thought of maybe making more friends than some government officials and princes was better than cowering away. So I got ready and flew over, totally excited and scared and ready for anyone. Anyone except…”

Daisy raised her head up and looked into Peach’s eyes before continuing.

“You. You, I didn’t expect at all. You were elegant and poised and beautiful. The way you walked and talked was exactly how my kingdom wanted me to be. I hated it, and for a little while I…didn’t really like you. I was jealous and didn’t want that at the same time. Sure I played up the smile and pleasantries for a while but…it wasn’t genuine. But soon you started inviting me to more parties and sporting events and races and…I…I wanted to be like you.”

“Me?” Peach interrupted. “But we’re so different, why did you want to be like me?”

“You’re really confident and charming, y’know? I love that about you. I wanted that. So I stayed closer to you to learn how to get that. And I got to know you and all of your amazing friends, and not so amazing friends, and I was having so much fun I forgot all about trying to be like you. It was a joy to be around you and I feel so comfortable around you. Soon enough, I saw you so much that I fell in love. But, it was hard to talk about since I didn’t know how you’d take my, uh, extra equipment.”

“Wow…I never knew. I always admired you too. I always thought you were way more confident than I am. You’re so fun to be around too. I don’t think I’ve ever had a bad time when you’re around.”

“Same here! Well, maybe when you hit me with a blue shell!”

“Don’t act innocent, you deserve it for stealing my stars!” The two glared at each other briefly. Then they smiled and laughed at their banter. Peach loved this. She loved everything about being so close to Daisy.

“I love you too, Daisy.” Daisy responded by planting a short but sweet kiss on Peach’s lips. She blushed and returned the kiss, grinning happily at the end of it. “So, what now?”

“Well…can I tell you something else?” asked Daisy. Peach nodded. “Ever since you said it I haven’t been able to get my mind off it but…nothing would make me happier than fucking your brains out.”

Peach blushed profusely as her arousal returned in full force. She had ignored how hard the two of them were against each other while she held Daisy’s body. But it felt different this time. Her heart and body wanted this badly and Daisy was ready to give it to her.

She nodded, pulling her arms back. Daisy rose to her knees as Peach shifted onto her back. She closed her eyes, letting Daisy make the first move. She was a bit confused when she heard the blanket shifting up and down but all became clear to her when she felt Daisy’s tongue dive into her pussy.

“Ooooh yesss…” Peach clutched her pillow bracing herself for more pleasure. Daisy tongue darted back and forth inside her, sending waves of pleasure through her body. She pulled her tongue out to swirl it around Peach’s entrance before licking and sucking on her clit. Daisy thrust a finger in one time while continuing to suck on her exposed clit. She rolled her right while Daisy continued pleasuring her. She never thought she’d be getting such an intense feeling in her own bed.

Peach felt Daisy pull away from her pussy and heard her lips smack. Then Daisy rose from the covers and tossed them behind her. As Daisy’s cock kissed her entrance, Peach realized her own cock might get in the way during the fun.

“One second, Daisy, let me grab this.” She grabbed the green ring on her nightstand and slid it over her cock, displacing it from sight. “There, now I’m ready for you.”

Daisy, on the other hand, was more confused than ever. She went to touch where Peach’s cock should be but it was gone. She looked into the hole and only saw darkness.

“Um, Daisy? Are you ready?”

“What…did you just do?” She questioned as she reached for the ring. She grabbed it and pulled, revealing the base of Peach’s cock as if it never went anywhere. “Where…what is this?”

Peach answered quickly, saying, “It’s a warp ring, I’ll explain afterward. Now can we get back to it please?”

Daisy wasn’t having it and leapt off the bed. “Where’s it warp to?”

“Does it matter? I want you…”

“First the fire flower, now this? C’mon, I just want to know.”

Peach pointed at a nearby armoire, hoping that would sate Daisy’s curoisity. Her hopes were dashed when Daisy hopped off the bed to take a look. Peach sighed. She couldn’t believe she’d managed to cockblock herself. She regretted putting the dumb thing on. Then again, the sight of Daisy’s hard cock flopping around as she skipped away was both entertaining and mildly arousing.

 _“_ Wooooah! What’s your dick doing all the way up there!?” exclaimed Daisy cheerfully. Peach began to answer but Daisy continued. “And what’s with this wardrobe? Are these golf clubs and a tennis racket? A purse? Mushrooms? Tampo- okay I guess that’s useful everywhere. But still, why are all these things in here?”

As Daisy rummaged through the wardrobe, Peach slipped a finger inside her and watched Daisy’s cute ass as it bounced. She moaned loud to get Daisy’s attention but she seemed fixed on discovery. Wanting to keep herself aroused for her return, she began thrusting while thinking of Daisy inside her. She couldn’t see her cock from this angle but the image of it still stuck out in her mind. She imagined what it would feel like inside her as she closed her eyes and slipped another finger in. She thrusted deep, moaning again from the pleasure, and sped up to stay excited while she waited.

She began building a nice rhythm when she felt a warm tongue on her cock. Her eyes jolted open to Daisy’s staring at her with the other ring in her hands and her tongue tracing the tip.

“Hey, don’t start the fun without me Peachy!” Daisy teased with her words and tongue.

“Then hurry up and get over here!” Peach responded. She gasped, realizing how aggressive it sounded. Daisy smirked and jumped back on the bed before mounting her lover.

“Oh Peachy, did I leave you hanging?” She pecked on the lips and placed a hand on her cheek. “How about I make it up to you?”

“Hmmm…what did you have in mind?” Peach cooed, responding with a peck on Daisy’s lips.

“What do you say we take each other’s virginities?”

It was Peach’s turn to be confused. Weren’t they already planning on doing that? Or was she thinking of some other maneuver, like tribbing with cocks? Did people with cocks do that?

“Here, hold this.” Daisy instructed as she handed Peach the ring previously on her own cock. She took it and watched as Daisy bent over with the other ring in hand. Then everything made sense. Peach had put a ring inside of her plenty of times before but she’d never thought of this. This was unprecedented. This was reckless. This was insane.

This was incredibly fucking awesome.

“Okay, on the count of 3, slam it in! Got it?” Peach nodded furiously, shaking excitedly as she held the ring above her cock.

“One…” Daisy positioned herself again, kissing Peach’s pussy for good luck.

“Two…” Daisy pulled back in preparation for entry.

“THREE!”

In one moment, the two thrust deep into each other’s pussies and hit each other’s deepest spots. The dual sensations produced two glass-shattering screams in pure ecstasy. Peach couldn’t believe how incredible it felt. It felt like every session, every technique, and every orgasm she had by herself was nothing in comparison to now. She could barely breathe. Daisy was in a similar state, currently collapsed on Peach trying to catch her breath.

Peach wanted more. She needed more.

She grabbed Daisy’s neck and pulled her in. She whispered in a breathless, desperate voice, “Keep going!” Then she pulled Daisy in for a rough yet passionate kiss. Daisy responded by grinding her cock in Peach’s pussy while their tongues circled and danced with each other. The kiss didn’t last long as the two began moaning loudly. Daisy pulled back and began pistoning wildly, sending waves of pleasure through their bodies. Peach grabbed the ring and pumped it as hard as she could.

Soon the two synced in rhythm they wordlessly fucked each other, alternating between moans, gasps, and screams of each other’s names. They thrusted for what felt like hours, frantically licking and grabbing anything that they could reach while they continued thrusting inside each other.

Peach grabbed Daisy with her other arm and pulled her in for another kiss. Their passionate kissing and nibbling turned into hungry licking and sucking as they continued to thrust over and over. Peach’s pleasure was building incredibly rapidly could feel her orgasm ready to hit any second. The incredibly wet feeling of Daisy pussy made her believe Daisy was close as well. She started thrusting as hard as she could, ready to feel her cum inside her.

Just as she felt her pleasure at its peak, Daisy pulled out of Peach while grabbing Peach’s hand and hoisting it above her head. The gasped rapidly, regaining a bit of composure.

Daisy leaned in and whispered, “Where do you want it?”

Peach kissed her and whispered back, “The same place you want it.”

Daisy grinned and repositioned her cock. “Then let’s finish it with one blow!”

Peach grabbed the ring with both hands and hoisted it high over her head. “Count it down.”

“THREE!”

The two slammed their cocks into each other with all their might. They screamed instantly as cum shot out of their cocks and filled each other’s pussies. Neither could tell what felt better, the hot cum shooting inside their pussy or the warm squeeze as they felt their cocks being milked for everything they had. They kissed as cum continued to flood each other’s pussies.

The orgasm gradually died down with their cocks spurting a few drops after they broke from the kiss. Daisy collapsed on top of Peach, too exhausted and blissful to move anymore. Peach didn’t mind. The amazing feeling in her pussy and the lack of feeling in her legs meant she wasn’t going anywhere for a while. With the little strength she pushed Daisy’s stomach up a bit to grab the ring and pull it off to return her cock to its rightful place. Daisy used the opportunity to push herself closer to Peach and wrap her arms around her neck.

“That was…absolutely incredible!” Daisy exclaimed exhaustedly. “I don’t think I’ve ever came that hard in my entire life!”

“That makes two of us.” Peach responded as she wrapped her arms around Daisy’s waist. “You were amazing.”

“You too. I think you’ve ruined me for masturbation. I can’t come back from that.”

Peach giggled and kissed her on the cheek. “I don’t know, I think I got better. I’ll be the best at Shake the Can now.”

“Oh no, my title!” Daisy teased with a kiss of her own. “Looks like I’ll have to practice on you to keep it.”

“You can practice on me anytime. Just as long as you countdown properly next time.”

“Yeah…I couldn’t wait. But you caught on quick! We’re in sync already, hehe!”

“Maybe. Or maybe I was going to thrust on ‘one’ anyway!”

The two laughed and kissed briefly, grinning to their new lover. Daisy’s smile was cut short when she shivered visibly, prompting her to use her last reserves of energy to push herself up and grab the discarded comforter. She pulled it alongside her as she slid next to Peach and draped part of it over her. Peach turned to face her and they intertwined their arms and legs pulling in for a final kiss.

“I love you, Peach.”

“I love you too, Daisy.”

Peach closed her eyes, full of love in more ways than one. The future was still filled with uncertainty. She still had so many questions for Daisy and so many more for their relationship. But she knew one thing. With Daisy by her side, she would never be bored ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading to the end, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It’s been a while since I’ve taken on something like this so I hope it wasn't too long. Any comments and criticism is welcome! If you're looking to see a little developer notes, check them out below!
> 
> \- Originally I used hair dryers because I wanted their hair to be dry while they were talking but I scrapped that idea because I wasn't sure how long it actually takes a woman to dry her hair. I didn't want to be wildly inaccurate in my story about two girls fucking each other with portal rings.  
> \- There was actually going to be a scene where Peach yells "TOADSWORTH!" multiple times to help kill her arousal while Daisy was approaching but I felt like that would've had an effect on the readers too so I took it out. I had to stop writing that day myself.  
> \- There was originally another sex scene but this thing was already long as hell so I merged the two into the last scene. It worked a lot better in my opinion.


	2. Bowser's Inside Story Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their fun filled night, Peach and Daisy find themselves in a new castle against an old foe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here’s part 2 of the story. Shoutouts again to Frostbeard for the awesome idea.

**Bowser’s Inside Story: Part 1**

Daisy began to stir after an amazing night with her new lover. Despite how full of energetic she felt, she considered staying in bed to cuddle Peach before tackling the day. She quickly noticed, however, that her sleeping arrangements were warm and hard, and not in the good way.

Her eyes shot open to discover metal bars replacing the covers and a metal cage replacing the bed. Observing the room further she noticed dark red carpets, gray bricks, and a large spiked throne surrounded by lava on both sides. Definitely not the Mushroom Kingdom.

“Oh, you’re awake.”

Daisy turned her head to the source of the voice on the other side of the room. The source was her darling Peach sitting at the edge of the cage to allow her legs to dangle carelessly over the lava her cage hung over. She was wearing a simple pajama pants and shirt with Bowser symbols patterned throughout. Peach waved unenthusiastically, barely making eye contact before turning her gaze back to the throne.

“What in the hell…?” Daisy began to question before she noticed Peach’s clothing. She sighed and flatly asked, “Bowser?”

“Bowser,” Peach flatly responded while rolling up her sleeves. Daisy could’ve sworn the two of them went to bed naked, so why was she-

And then it hit her. She wasn’t wearing anything.

“Wait a minute, where the hell are my clothes?!”

“He took us while we were asleep so he got us new clothes. Or, well, he got _me_ clothes. All he left you is _that_.” Peach pointed behind Daisy’s cage at a hook. Daisy followed her finger until her eyes locked with her ‘clothing’.

It was a sock. A massive black sock hanging from the ceiling next to her cage.

“OH COME ON, SERIOUSLY?!” Daisy shouted, snatching the garment from the hook. “WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS!?”

“I don’t know. I hate this,” came Peach’s low yet frustration-filled reply.

“Oh I’m gonna give him a piece of my mind! Where is that turd-eating turtle?!”

“Dunno. He’s somewhere in the castle but I didn’t see him earlier. Same for all his troops, though they’re outside so that’s a given.”

Daisy turned back to Peach, her arms now clutching her legs to her chin. “How do you know all this?”

“Because these cages weren’t designed to keep us in.” Daisy looked around and noticed how far apart the bars were. She stuck her hand through with very little effort and could easily fit a leg through too. She started to try and get her head through but Peach continued. “Not like it matters. They might as well be steel boxes.”

“Woah woah woah! That’s not the Peach I know! C’mon, we can get out of this if we-”

“It doesn’t MATTER okay!?” Peach screamed. Daisy noticed the tears starting to well in her cheeks. “It just…it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Peach…what’s wrong? I mean, besides being stuck in Bowser’s castle.”

“I just…” Peach hesitated, biting her lip and clutching the bars. “There’s no point. Everyone’s waiting outside the castle for Mario to show up so there’s no room to escape. Even if we could get out, I have no idea where we are. How are we supposed to get back? In _these_ clothes? And not to mention-”

“Peach.” Daisy interrupted, causing Peach to make eye contact. “What’s the real reason?” Peach smiled weakly and stared at her feet.

“Nothing gets through you huh?” she admitted. “He found us naked. He knows, Daisy. He knows about _everything_.”

“So what? We can do it whenever we want! Who cares what he thinks?”

“Not that! Our dicks, Daisy! He knows about our dicks…”

Right. That part. Truthfully Daisy didn’t care about anyone knowing but Peach? She had her fair share of problems dealing with the kingdom and its enemies before. The last thing she needed was more ammo for them to use against her. Then again, maybe that’s why she stopped going by Princess Toadstool.

Daisy knew she had to say something but her mind was blank. It was hard to watch Peach cover her eyes as tears began to flow but what would console her at a time like this? Bowser wasn’t exactly going to keep quiet about their penises...

“…unless he had a reason to!” Daisy exclaimed. Peach uncovered her eyes and stopped sobbing briefly.

“Wh-what?”

“Peach. Let’s go defeat Bowser!” Upon finishing her declaration, she leapt out of the cage and landed on the path leading to Bowser’s throne.

“What good will that do?” Peach responded hopelessly.

“You know as well as I do that Bowser’s stupidly prideful. If we kick his butt, he’d never live it down! Then _we’d_ have leverage on _him_ , understand?” Peach said nothing. Daisy couldn’t see her face from the angle, making her a little nervous. She distracted herself by looking around impatiently and clutching the sock she’d been “gifted”. Did she not think they could win? If Mario and Luigi could do it, surely they could right?

Her fears were quickly submerged when she saw Peach floating down from her cage and landing next to her. She furiously wiped away her tears and stared with fire in her eyes.

“Fuck it. Let’s do it.” Peach proclaimed. The frustration in her voice started to make Daisy question the decision but she could still hear some determination in there. Plus, hearing Peach swear like an angsty teenager was quite amusing. She was definitely rubbing off on her in more ways than one.

“But…hang on, let me help you out.” Peach began to remove her pajama top, much to Daisy’s confusion. She removed it quickly and handed it Daisy, who instantly understood and put it on as Peach began taking off her pants. After she slipped the shirt on, she grabbed the pants being handed to her but couldn’t tear her eyes away from Peach’s half-naked form. She couldn’t believe she was aroused at a time like that but damn did Peach look hot. The light from the lava made her gorgeous skin glow, emphasizing how soft and inviting it looked. She unconsciously started reaching toward her luscious legs but stopped herself before Peach did.

“A-actually, do you mind if I take the panties instead? I could use some…support.” Peach smiled and wordlessly removed her panties. The two traded garments and Peach quickly began putting the pants back on. Daisy quickly followed, enjoying the feeling of Peach’s warmth still lingering on the cloth. “Thanks, Peach.”

“N-No problem! L-let’s just move on q-quickly while we still can.” Peach stuttered, her eyes rapidly looking anywhere but at Daisy.

Daisy laughed nervously, knowing the cock was out of the bag. She wasn’t making an effort to hide her morning wood before as it began to shrink when she escaped the cage. But after getting a peek of her lover’s gorgeous body her cock rose to full mast in seconds. It jutting out of her panties like a piranha plant out of a pipe wasn’t easing Peach’s mind either.

Then again…maybe she could get three Parakoopas with one stone.

Daisy wrapped her arms around Peach’s waist from behind, making sure to position her cock between Peach’s cheeks. Peach moaned involuntarily but quickly covered her mouth.

“Hey Peachy,” Daisy cooed in Peach’s ear. “That throne over there is big enough for the two of us.” Daisy enjoyed the feeling of Peach’s skin as she jolted in surprise. She looked down, refusing to make any kind of eye contact. Daisy didn’t need to look into her eyes this time; the bulge growing in Peach’s unsupported pajama pants was enough.

“C’mon Peachy,” Daisy continued, raising her voice a bit. “What do you think Bowser would say if we gave his precious seat of power a new paint job?”

Peach quickly grabbed Daisy’s hands and spun herself around to face Daisy. Daisy expected a nervous or even angry look from Peach but instead received a sadistic, evil grin and a single high pitched giggle that could only be described as frighteningly sexy. Daisy licked her lips and grinned in return.

“I’ll take that as a hell yes.”  

* * *

The two traversed through the castle, sneaking through empty room after empty room. The legions of Bowser’s troops patrolled the outside walls, making entry or escape nigh impossible. Luckily they weren’t in the market for an escape but rather a weakness. The oversized turtle had to have something to tip the scales in their favor, they just had to find it. However, after two floors of slowly searching through bedrooms, dining halls, and weapon rooms for Koopas, things started to get frustrating.

Well, for Peach anyway. Daisy was enjoying stealthing through the castle and discovering how they operated on a daily basis. Peach, on the other hand, didn’t exert nearly as much effort and sighed constantly. She followed Daisy closely as they explored but her mind was elsewhere.

Peach sighed as they reached the staircase for the third floor. “Couldn’t that jerk have had a map or a sign for each floor or something? This is taking too long!”

Daisy grabbed Peach’s hands at her side and responded, “You’re expecting that guy to have a good plan for anything?”

“Yeah…fair point.” She pulled her hands away and began drudging up the stairs. Daisy followed slowly, doing her best to keep her eyes on the walls instead of Peach’s ass. She would happily repeat the events of the first floor but they needed to find an advantage while they still had time.

Arriving on the third floor, the two were presented with three paths, two that lead to various doors along each side and the one in front of them that lead further up. Daisy looked to both sides weighing her options but Peach simply walked to the closest door on the right and flung it open. She gasped, causing Daisy to run over and peer into the door.

The two had found a room filled with dresses for Peach. Many of them were duplicates of her standard pink dress but there were dozens of other variants of it. Shorter versions, poofier versions, versions for different sizes, and even past designs and recolors. Daisy glanced to Peach whose open mouth and limp arms said everything. Daisy started to speak but Peach turned around and opened the door behind her. There they were treated with a similar situation but with her sports outfits. Daisy opened the next door and found winter clothing. Peach opened the next one and found summer vacation outfits.

The surprises continued when Daisy opened the next door and found outfits she’d never seen Peach in. Skintight suits, dresses cut to show off the thighs, fitness training outfits, exotic armors, and even an exact replica of Rosalina’s dress. Upon further inspection she found more disturbingly retailored outfits of the Mario bros. outfits, tunics, more exotic armor, and even outfits of her animal friends like Yoshi and DK.

“Oh I’m gonna kill him,” Peach snarled under her breath. Daisy glanced to her left expecting Peach there but turned fully when she realized she was looking in a different room. One glance in that room and Daisy instantly understood. It was filled to the brim with dozens and dozens of sexy cosplays designed just for Peach. Briefly stepping into the room she could tell it was the largest one by far.

“What the hell…?” Daisy muttered, too flabbergasted by the sheer volume of his collection to say much.

“I’m definitely gonna kill him!” Peach yelled, slamming the door. “When I get my hands on that Koopa I’m gonna shove these stupid things straight up his-”

“GRAAAAAAAAAWWWRRRRR!!!” Interrupting Peach was a thunderous roar that violently shook the castle. It quickly quieted down but the two could still hear very angry yelling from below them.

“Well, he found the throne!” Daisy grinned. Peach frantically grabbed Daisy’s hand and sprinted toward the center of the hallway. “Woah woah! I thought you were gonna kill him?”

“Not the time for your sarcasm Daisy!” screamed Peach. “We’re still missing a way to defeat him, remember?!”

“Oh, right. Well let’s keep searching then!”

“We don’t have time anymore! Can’t you hear that?!”

“You’re right, let me just…” Daisy dashed into the room, searching for something powerful. Fire Flowers and Tanooki Leaves were useful enough but they needed something strong enough to beat him even enraged. Just as she thought she’d have to settle for Ice Flowers, she spotted an item staring back at her. “Jackpot!” she exclaimed as she stuffed it in the sock so graciously provided by her captor.

“What’d you get?” Peach asked hurriedly as Daisy walked out of the room. Daisy began to answer but the sound of brick breaking very close to them stopped her from answering. The two ran to the center of the room where they saw the shambles of the staircase they climbed and the great King Koopa himself standing in front of the remains.

“I FOUND YOU BITCHES! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY THRONE!” screamed Bowser as he bared his claws in their direction.

“What? You didn’t enjoy our redecorating? We thought you’d like your new curtains!” Daisy mocked, grabbing Peach’s hand in the process. Peach squeezed tightly and growled.

“Y-YOU BITCH! YOU’RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!” Bowser stomped toward the princesses as the fire in his eyes began to mimic the fire growing in his mouth. However, he only took a few steps before he stopped and closed his eyes. He smirked and bellowed a great laugh, sending a sense of dread straight through Peach and Daisy.

“Wh-what’s so funny?!” yelled Peach, squeezing her friend’s hand even tighter.

“I’m going to enjoy watching the two of you clean up your mess, _princess_. Maybe I’ll even have you lick it up in a nice little outfit! Bwahahaha!”

“Why you-!” Peach snatched her hand away and started to rush at Bowser. Daisy had to grab Peach’s waist and hold her ground as best she could just to hold Peach back.

What the hell? What changed? He was so angry before but now he looked calmer than ever. Had he figured out what they were up to? No, Bowser’s not that smart. Something else happened, and she had to get to the bottom of it.

“Oh yeah? You gonna make us, King _Coward_?” Daisy taunted, hoping it would rile him up again. It got the opposite effect, evidenced by his continued laughter.

“You’re going to do it if you want the _photos_ back.” Bowser responded, his smirk growing into an evil grin.

Peach’s anger grew exponentially, making Daisy’s job even more difficult. Feeling that Peach was close to breaking away, Daisy quickly tackled her to the ground and held her arms down as best she could. Daisy had always felt stronger than Peach but now she could barely keep up with her.

“Let me go! I’ll kill him!” Peach screamed, violently struggling against Daisy. Bowser’s howling continued as he slowly approached, increasing Peach’s frustration.

Daisy was a loss for action, her emotions now swirling in her head. She was angry that Bowser had blackmail on them and frustrated at herself for not seeing something like this coming. She was scared for her and her lover’s futures and afraid that she might not be able to stop Peach from hurting herself. She was worried that unless she figured out something soon, they might be doomed. But one feeling inside of her, one feeling she absolutely didn’t want to face, was standing out the most and rearing its ugly head.

She was incredibly aroused.

She couldn’t believe it! Nothing about this situation was sexy yet the feeling of her dick violently rubbing against her lover’s tight ass was making it so much harder to think. She wanted to calm down and regain control but with Peach thrashing against her and Bowser taunting them with blackmail it was impossible. She couldn’t resist the feeling and she was running out of time to think.

So she stopped thinking.

With one quick motion, she flipped Peach on her back, pinned her hands to the ground, and slammed their lips together. She kissed Peach vigorously, receiving muffled protests with every peck. Daisy broke away to catch her breath, allowing Peach to protest angrily, but her words were cut short when Daisy resumed kissing and thrust her tongue in Peach’s mouth. Peach’s grip loosened on Daisy’s fingers entangled in her own as her protests turned to moans. Daisy couldn’t help thrusting her hips, her full erection rubbing against Peach’s rising one.

Daisy started to slip her hand into Peach’s bra when was brought back to reality upon hearing a short choking sound a little ways away from them. Daisy stole a quick glance at Bowser completely off guard. She hadn’t considered how Bowser would react but his wide eyes, outstretch arms, and mouth agape was a good sign. In the few seconds they had to make out she’d almost forgot about him but now she wondered how far she could take it.

“STOP THAT YOU FUCKING SLUTS!” roared Bowser as he clenched his fist.

Oh she could definitely use this. She broke the kiss and glanced at Peach who looked drunk from it. She hoisted her lover off the floor and rested her head on Peach’s shoulder. Peach barely seemed to register standing, her eyes still closed as she breathed lightly.

“Oh sorry, _King_ , I just got so bored I couldn’t help myself.” Daisy taunted, punctuating her sentence by breathing in Peach’s ear.

“How dare you! You’ll be the first to-!”

“IN FACT!” Daisy interrupted quickly. “In fact…I don’t even know why we’re having this conversation. Once we beat you, we’ll be on our way.”

“You? Beat ME!? THE GREAT KING KOOPA! Ha! In your dreams!”

“Oh? Care to put your money where your mouth is then?” Daisy began to lick and suck at Peach’s neck, eliciting a breathless moan from her lover.

“What are you getting at, woman?!”

“How about the loser gets to do anything they want to the losers?” Daisy suggested. The suggestion snapped Peach out of her lust-filled stupor but Daisy slipping her hands inside her bra and pinching her nipples threatened to send her back. “And when I say anything, I do mean _anything_.”

“D-D-Daisy! What are you-?” Peach tried to protest but the increased intensity of her touch and the licking of her neck was making it hard to do so.

“Heh heh heh…HAHAHAHA! YOU’RE ON!” Bowser exclaimed, clenching both fists. “I wanted a pure wife to lead with me but I’ll gladly settle for two sex slaves and three kingdoms to rule once I’ve broken you on my cock! Prepare yourself, princess!”

Peach finally broke away and faced Daisy. “Daisy! Are you out of your mind?! Why would you-?”

“Peach, you trust me, right?”

“Of course I do, but that doesn’t mean-!”

“Then don’t worry, we’ll win.” Daisy handed Peach the sock who recognized the shape of the item jutting out of it instantly. “We only have one shot, let’s make it count.”

Daisy slowly walked toward the center of the hallway and took a deep breath. Her heart was beating out of her chest, knowing their future rode on this one moment. But she could do it. _They_ could do it. It was now or never.

“LET’S GO BOWSER!” Daisy screamed as she sprinted down the hallway at him.

“GRAWWWWR!” Bowser roared, challenging her charge by sprinting back at her.

The distance was closed within seconds. Upon hearing the Peach’s grunt to signal the toss, Daisy leapt into the air. Bowser didn’t stop, fully ready to take any blow and counter with his own. Daisy soon felt the Starman on her back and absorbed it into her skin, giving her the power she needed. Bowser’s eyes widened but it was too late. Daisy summoned the rage, despair, and frustration the two both felt and unleashed it all on Bowser in the form of a powerful headbutt.

Despite the Star’s power, the force of the attack sent Daisy flying into the wall though she felt no pain from the collision. She smiled as the Koopa king collapsed on the ground, his eyes swirling in his head as he fell unconscious. Peach ran up to Bowser to inspect the damage. She checked the body with her foot, first with a light jab and then with a sharp kick to the face. Seeing no reaction to either hit, she smiled and turned to Daisy sitting up against the wall as the star ran its course.

“Nice one Peach! That’ll teach-” Her rejoicing was interrupted by a sharp pain on her cheek delivered by Peach’s hand. Daisy looked up at Peach, her angry, tear eyed face cutting straight through her heart.

“That’s for betting our bodies to Bowser!” Peach screamed, winding up another slap. She deserved it, as much as she hated to admit it. It worked out but if it failed…

Another slap was delivered to her other cheek. “That’s for making out with me in front of Bowser!” Again, also deserved. Honestly probably not a great idea either. It was less about distracting Bowser and more about meeting her own needs which wasn’t smart.

Peach winded up for another slap, causing Daisy to close her eyes to brace herself for it. A few seconds went by without a single touch. Nothing. Daisy began to relax and open her eyes when it hit her. But it wasn’t a slap, nor was it on her face. Instead it was Peach’s cock being thrust deep into Daisy’s pussy.

Daisy’s eyes shot open, meeting Peach’s lust filled eyes a few inches away from hers. “And this is for being the hottest fucking woman I’ve ever met.” Peach instantly thrust her tongue into Daisy’s mouth who happily received it. She didn’t resist at all. She wanted this so badly. The combination of the hard cock inside her, the sandwiching of her own cock by their stomachs, and the taste of Peach’s sweet tongue was driving her absolutely wild.

Peach broke away from the kiss and began pistoning inside Daisy swiftly. Daisy cried out happily, readily receiving the rapid pounding from her lover. She never thought she would enjoy being pinned down and fucked so roughly but it was quickly growing on her as her pleasure increased.

She stared into Peach’s eyes and noticed her contorted expression. It was a combination distressed anger and unbridled lust for her and her alone. As much as she was enjoying the fuck, she wanted to see the return of the smile she fell in love with.

“I-I’m sorry for earlier -oh god- Peach! I -uhn- didn’t mean to -hah- go crazy like that!” Daisy managed to say between moans and breaths. Peach pulled out briefly, her cock still kissing Daisy’s entrance.

“I…hate you!” Peach exclaimed as she jammed it in, receiving a scream from Daisy in return. Daisy started to respond but Peach pulled out again and positioned her cock at the entrance again.

“I…love you!” Peach screamed, slamming it back into her lover. Daisy could barely take a deep breath before Peach pulled out again.

“I hate you!” She thrust in again, this time pecking Daisy on the lips before pulling out. “I love you!” Another huge thrust, another kiss. “I hate you! I love you! I hate you! I love you!” She began speeding up, alternating between hate and love as she thrust deep every time. Daisy could only gasp and scream as her pussy was pounded over and over. Feeling every inch of her pussy being stirred up with every thrust felt amazingly pleasurable. She couldn’t believe how good it felt despite hearing “hate” from her lover’s lips.  

“I love you! Oh yes, I love you!” Peach whispered as she thrust faster and faster, no longer taking time to pull out. She continued declaring her love as she thrust, her words speeding up as her hips did. Daisy moaned in response to every thrust, wanting to express her love back but failing to form words with how much pleasure she was getting.

Soon she couldn’t take it anymore. She grabbed the back of Peach’s head and pulled her in for a rough yet passionate kiss. Peach moaned loudly into her mouth as she came, her cock spraying spurt after spurt of hot cum inside Daisy. Daisy reached her limit simultaneously, screaming as her cum sprayed all over their chests.

The two kissed again, basking in the afterglow of the orgasm and the warmth of each other. Daisy got what she wanted when they broke away: Peach’s warm, loving smile. She smiled back, finally feeling relaxed despite Peach’s cock still hard inside her. Daisy wanted a second round and could tell Peach did too but now that she could think a little more clearly they had more pressing matters to attend to.

“I ended on I love you…dang.” Peach sighed, resting her head on Daisy’s shoulder. “I guess you’re off the hook for now. But don’t do anything like that again, okay?”

“I promise,” Daisy chuckled as she played with Peach’s hair. “But for now, we have some unfinished business.”

“Right…we should get out of here.”

“Oh no, not yet. We get to do whatever we want to the loser, remember?”

“Oh, right! Well what should we do with him then?”

“I know just the thing,” Daisy laughed. “When we’re done with him, he’ll never bother us again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Originally I was going to make this one big chapter but I've been slacking on making it so I wanted to at least post this and get it out there as a "hey this is still being made" kind of thing. Definitely enjoying making it so far, I hope you're enjoying it as much as I like making it!


	3. Bowser's Inside Story: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowser gets far more than he bargained for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is a go! Thanks again for all the kudos everyone, I really appreciate them. It’s a good reminder to keep on working and getting the next part out.

**Bowser’s Inside Story: Part 2**

Daisy paced back and forth in front of Bowser’s bedroom door. She contemplated their plan of attack in front of Peach, the pensive princess currently sitting against the door holding her legs together. The two barely looked at each other, their minds wrapped around the next steps of their plan. But both princesses had the same question on their minds.

Were they really going to fuck Bowser?

Yesterday the two were virgins. Now they waited outside his door in scantily-clad leather corsets and strap-on panties (with the dildos removed) with a sack full of toys and mushrooms for their conquest. Daisy convinced herself that it was the only way to take down the tyrant but the idea of being aroused by that giant turtle was repulsive beyond belief. She couldn’t even take pleasure in Peach’s gorgeous figure in tight-fitting red leather.

The idea seemed perfect just after they defeated him. Once they tied him up and gotten dressed, Daisy was raring to take him down. She was ready to make a grand entrance and fuck him until he was their bitch. But after many failed attempts to wake him and several minutes of waiting, her excitement seemed to slip from her fingers. 

Peach felt similarly. Their recent fuck had excited her for doing the same to Bowser but now she just wanted to get it over with. The anticipation was agonizing. Her frustration, nervousness, anger, and tiny amount of excitement all swirled in her brain and took form in her stomach. The faster they did this, the faster she could get home and sleep in her own bed with her lover.

Daisy sighed and slumped down next to Peach before resting her head on Peach’s shoulder. Peach placed her arm around Daisy’s shoulder and held her close. The two sat in silence for a brief moment before Peach’s anxiousness spurred her to get her mind off of what they were about to do.

“You know, these outfits are rather well made. I’m disgusted at how well he knows my size,” Peach remarked quietly. She received a quiet “mm-hmm” from Daisy before continuing. “Gloves…boots…hell even this corset is surprisingly comfortable. Can you believe some of the toys too? Some of these are way too big for me.”

Daisy chuckled a little and responded, “Or how about those ‘sexy’ Mario and Luigi costumes? I had no idea he had it in for them.”

“Right? And these strap on panties? I wonder why he had these, hmmmm?”

“Oh goodness, the less I know about Bowser’s sex life, the better!”

The two smiled and laughed at the irony as Daisy sat up and slid closer to Peach. She sighed happily, though her smile slowly shrank.

“The two of us are going to be a part of that soon, huh?” Daisy commented, staring at the Bowser symbol embroidered on the wall in front of them. “Man, I’m not looking forward to giant turtle sex.”

“Who _does_?” Peach joked as she turned to Daisy. “We can do this Daisy. Once this is over, you and I can go home free of Bowser!”

“Can we? If we want to…y’know… _do him_ …we need to be ready. And the thought of doing Bowser makes me softer than a bunny on mini mushrooms.”

Peach smiled briefly but she had a point. They wanted to drive the nail in the coffin but their power tools were seriously lacking energy. Peach wondered if there any ‘shrooms for getting it up but it was probably too late to go check.

“We’ll get through it somehow. Just think, once we get home you and I will have the castle to ourselves.”

Daisy grabbed Peach’s hand and entangled their fingers together. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. All the peace and quiet we could ever ask for.”

“Yeah…all those rooms we can have sex in…” Peach blushed, pausing to think about how to respond. On the one hand, she wanted to take her mind off Bowser and thinking about sex just seemed to drag her mind right back to him. But on the other hand, having the place to themselves would knock yesterday’s fun out of the water. Then again, thinking about yesterday gave her another idea.

“There’s that, Daisy,” Peach responded, leaning back a bit. “But there’s also the paintings we didn’t visit.” Daisy squeezed Peach’s hand and turned as her smile grew rapidly.

“Oh yeah! We didn’t even fully explore all the ones we visited!” exclaimed Daisy.

“Yup! Imagine it Daisy. You and I riding a magic carpet through the clouds-”

“You riding me through the clouds…”

Peach’s blush spread further across her face but she continued. “O-Or what about taking a dip on the docks…!”

“Or taking a dip with our dicks…”

“OR! Or there’s tons to do on Cool, Cool, Mountain!”

“The only thing I want to do on the mountain is you, Peach…”

Peach blushed profusely and leaned back fully on the door. Her mind and body could no longer ignore the arousal creeping up on her. She glanced over at Daisy’s flushed face just inches from hers and time seemed to stop. She forgot all about their upcoming ‘battle’. All she could think about was Daisy and how much she wanted her. Who cared about composure now? Sex helped her twice today, surely it could help again.

Peach turned her head and slowly slipped off one of her gloves with her teeth. Setting it aside, she slowly slid her hand down Daisy’s chest to Daisy’s cock as she watched intently. Feeling the warm touch of Peach’s hand on her cock, she moaned softly before following her lead and removing one of her own gloves. Even though Peach watched as Daisy’s hand slowly descended on her lower region, she still jumped when she felt the pleasure spreading through her body when she felt Daisy lightly grip her cock.

“You know Daisy…” Peach whispered. “While we were out yesterday, I thought of a lot of places I’d do you in.”

“Yeah…?” Daisy responded as she repositioned herself onto Peach’s lap without breaking eye contact.

“Yeah…imagine how hot it’d be inside the volcano…” The two began stroking each other faster. Daisy slip her free hand along Peach’s chest to her shoulder while Peach slid hers down Daisy’s back to her ass. “And imagine the feeling of the cold snow on our skin as we have sex on it…”

“I can picture us making a few dozen snow angels as we fuck.” Daisy giggled and stroked a bit faster. Peach swallowed and whispered, “Y-yeah…” as she increased her speed in time with Daisy’s.

Peach hesitated, unsure of what to do next. She thought back to the rest of the castle’s courses but really nothing stood out to her. The two she just mentioned didn’t arouse her by themselves but Daisy seemed to like it. Then again, staring into her unmoving, glazed-over eyes made her wonder just how much she was listening.

Deciding to test it, Peach continued. “Or how about flying through the air, fucking with nothing but wing caps on our heads?” Peach received the desired response when Daisy leaned in closer as she swirled her tongue around her lips at a tantalizingly slow pace. “Or…or…or…”

She stopped when she realized the gap between them had shattered. Her eyes darted between Daisy’s gorgeous eyes and luscious lips just out of reach of her own. The distance between them was so miniscule that their lips would brush against each other if either of them decided to speak.

Well, no turning back now.

“But there’s one place I want you most of all, Daisy,” Peach whispered, relishing in the feeling of Daisy’s lips lightly skimming the surface of her own.

“Yes?” Daisy responded breathlessly.

“Right here.”

Daisy closed the gap instantly, slamming her lips onto Peach’s with a passionate kiss. Peach eagerly accepted her lover’s tongue as it darted into her mouth. Daisy removed her hand from Peach’s cock and cupped her head to deepen the kiss. Peach responded by squeezing Daisy’s ass with both hands, pushing her further into her lap. Daisy moaned into her mouth and continued the kiss, furiously licking and sucking Peach’s tongue as they made out.

Quickly feeling the pressure on her legs, Peach spread them wide to relieve it. Daisy took the hint and pulled away from the kiss before sliding down to the floor. For a moment, the only sound in the room was their rapid breaths as they stared into each other’s eyes.

As Daisy’s breathing slowed, she quickly pecked Peach on the lips before whispering into her ear, “Let’s do it.” She slowly stood up, giving Peach an eye full of Daisy’s body as she began stripping off her panties. She swayed her hips and paid special attention to caressing her cock as she maneuvered it through the hole. Once the panties hit the floor, she raised one leg out and used the other to kick the panties just to the left of Peach’s head. Peach didn’t even look, too enraptured in her lover as she inserted her finger into her pussy and began licking the tip while staring her down.

Peach frantically began removing her panties, taking no care in keeping her cock from rubbing against the strap-on holder. The hole was large enough to slide through easily but there was still resistance if not done properly. Daisy giggled and began rubbing her cock, giving her lover the idea to maneuver it properly.

Just as she freed her cock from its holster, the two of them heard jingling in Bowser’s bedroom and a disgruntled groan. Peach began to panic but Daisy was already on her knees, sliding Peach’s panties down her thighs.

“W-wait Daisy, I think he’s waking up!” Peach stammered though she didn’t resist Daisy taking her panties off completely and tossing them aside.

“Then let’s make this quick!” responded Daisy as she sat in front of Peach.

Daisy pulled Peach’s legs into hers and began grinding their pussies together, receiving a gasp from Peach at the new sensation. But she wasn’t done yet. She propped herself up with one arm and gripped their cocks together with the other, increasing the stimulation as their dicks began rubbing each other. Then she began pumping both shafts at once, receiving a scream from her lover as her arousal rapidly grew.

Peach laid back on the floor, loving the feeling of so many stimulations at once. At this rate she would reach an orgasm incredibly quickly and judging by the increasingly loud moans from her lover, Daisy would reach orgasm quickly too. But she could also tell by her inconsistent pace that she was struggling with handling both of their love rods.

Thinking quickly, she mirrored Daisy’s position and placed her hand on Daisy’s, gripping both cocks along with her. The two hand slid into each other while repositioning their cocks side-by-side, giving them more control. Daisy grinned and began rapidly pumping with Peach’s hand, the new positioning giving them even greater stimulation than before.

Despite the increasingly loud jingling and groaning coming from the bedroom, the two continued passionately grinding and caressing each other’s cocks. Their moans and gasps drowned out the struggling of their captor. They only focused on pleasuring themselves and each other.

It wasn’t long before their pleasure began to reach their peaks as pre-cum began to leak out of their cocks. Daisy stopped thrusting her hips and focused entirely on frantically pumping their cocks. Peach did the same, feeling her orgasm within reach.

Peach screamed. “Daisy! I’m gonna-”

“Me too!”

Both princesses threw their heads back and screamed as cum streamed from their cocks and coated the two Bowser-headed door knockers behind them. After one final spurt, the two collapsed with their legs still tangled together. Peach sighed happily and Daisy laughed heartily, both happy that they had each other.

Their feelings were quickly put on hold when they heard what sounded like a fireball hitting the ceiling in the room behind them. Peach began to sit up but was quickly pinned back down by a passionate kiss from Daisy as she locked their fingers together. She moaned softly and could already feel her softening cock begin to rise again, but Daisy broke from the kiss quickly and stared into Peach’s eyes with fire in hers.

“So here’s the plan,” Daisy declared confidently. “You and I are gonna go in there and rock his fucking world. Then, when it’s finally over, you won’t be getting any sleep when we get back. Sound good?”

Peach responded by freeing her hands and wrapping them around Daisy’s head for a passionate kiss of her own. Even though the kiss was quick, by the time they broke away both princesses were at full power in more ways than one. Peach flashed a confident smile and declared, “Let’s fuck this bitch up.”

Daisy laughed and picked herself up before lending a hand to Peach. Their legs were a bit shaky from the orgasm but they felt like they could do anything. Or in this case, anyone.

Reaching down, Daisy grabbed their discarded gloves and moved their sack of toys closer with her foot. Once the two had donned their gloves, Daisy glanced over at their discarded panties. She considered redressing there as well but hearing the struggling from their captor she decided it wasn’t worth the time. Peach giggled and pointed at the cum-stained Bowser heads. Daisy grinned and squeezed Peach’s hand briefly before smiling and cracking her knuckles.

Ready to do or die, Daisy slammed her foot against the door to their fates.

…Unfortunately for her, the door was a ‘pull’ door so that did nothing. Peach stifled a laugh and Daisy started to glare but sighed and laughed, making Peach release the laugh she was holding in. They laughed for a few moments before a roar cut their laughter short. The two nodded at each other and each pulled at a sticky door knocker, opening the door to their captor.

==============

A/N: For those not into anthro-sex, femdom, and a bit of BDSM, the next scene is going to be all about that. You probably knew that, but if you want to skip this scene I won’t blame you. Scroll down to the marker denoted similar to this one and that will be at the end of that scene. Thanks, and happy reading!

==============

“Rise and shine, Koopa!” Daisy shouted as they sauntered in.

Bowser managed to angle his head up to his captors standing confidently in front of him. He growled and yelled, “What the fuck…what the fuck is this!?”

A typical question given the scenario. One minute he was battling the princesses to assert his dominance and the next he was chained to the side of his bed with his legs spread apart and barely suspended off the ground via shackles and massive weights to hold him down. His shell was tossed haphazardly to the corner, revealing his large, chiseled form. And hanging from the bed was a massive flaccid prick, easily bigger than the princesses’s erect cocks combined, paired with two large balls. If he wasn’t a giant fire-breathing turtle tyrant, he would be considerably attractive.

Peach laughed heartily and replied, “Come now, don’t you recognize your own toys?” Bowser grimaced angrily and resumed struggling against the chains to no avail.

“My headbutt didn’t make you forget our _deal_ , did it?” Daisy taunted as she walked over to his dresser. Once she pressed a button on the video camera, she moved back to Peach’s side. “You lost so now it’s our turn for whatever we want.”

“Fuck that! I didn’t agree to be chained up!” Bowser yelled angrily as his struggling became more frantic.

“What was his words again, Peachy? Something about…”

“Breaking us on his cock, I believe!” Peach exclaimed enthusiastically.

“Ah yes, breaking us on his cock…that’s a _fine_ idea don’t you think Peach?”

“Best idea I’ve heard all day.” Daisy shot her a look before she corrected herself. “ _Third_ best idea I’ve heard all day.”

Bowser eyed them up and down, taking the most time to stare at their cocks. But instead of the fear they expected, the two princesses’ received something different: uproarious laughter.

“HA hahahaha! You think _you two_ can break the great King Koopa with _those_ things? You couldn’t break a toothpick with those pea shooters!”

“Oh you think so hu-” Daisy began to taunt but was interrupted by Peach taking out a whip and cracking it against Bowser’s chest.  

“That’s enough out of you, Bowser.” Peach growled, holding the whip above her head in preparation for another swipe. “I don’t think you understand the situation you’re in.”

Bowser’s expression showed he felt the sting of the whip but his smile had only slightly dissipated. “If that’s the best you got, _princess_ , then I’d say it’s only a matter of time before I have you on my lap begging for my co-AAAUGH!” That time Peach struck with full force straight to one of his nipples, leaving a red welt just under it.

“You were saying?” Peach asked in a low voice while narrowing her eyes to glare sharply at her captor.

“Well well…the princess has some spark in her- HRRRK!” She struck again, giving him a symmetrical welt under his other nipple. He started to respond but another scream of agony erupted from his lips as Peach struck again moving slightly down his chest with the next hit.

“That’s for kidnapping us while we were asleep!” She struck again, receiving another yelp of pain. “That’s for blackmailing us!” Strike. “That’s for thinking you could touch me!” Strike, this time harder than before. “That’s for thinking you could _ever_ touch _my_ Daisy!”

Bowser gasped repeatedly for air as the pain set in on his uncovered chest. He barely got a break before Peach snapped the whip with both hands with a menacing glare present on her face.

“And _these_ are for every single damn time you kidnapped me and dragged me away from my home!”

From that moment on, Daisy could only watch in awe as Peach unleashed a furry of blows on Bowser’s torso. At first she winced at each hit on Bowser’s skin but now she couldn’t take her eyes off her. Daisy quickly tiptoed to the other side of Bowser to get a better look. When she stopped she couldn’t help admiring the scene. The fury in Peach’s eyes, the anguish in Bowser’s face, and the whipping technique that incorporated so much strength in every swipe captivated her for reasons she couldn’t begin to guess.

Was she aroused? She glanced down and seeing the full erection she got her answer. She never thought whipping someone would be so hot to her but her cock didn’t lie. This was incredibly intense.

Considering trying it herself, she looked to the foot of the bed where she left the sack. But when she looked in that direction she saw something far more interesting: Bowser’s intensely erect cock standing at attention like a hardened veteran to their commanding officer.

“Oh my gosh!” Daisy exclaimed, pointing at the mini Eiffel Tower rooted at Bowser’s torso.

“Don’t stop me, he has it coming!” Peach shouted as she winded up for another strike.

“Oh you’re right about that!” Peach stopped and looked to her lover for the meaning of that line. She then followed Daisy’s finger to Bowser’s lower half and grinned instantly.

“Well well _well_ , now it all makes sense…” Peach taunted. “I was wondering why you had all these items in my size.” Bowser looked away from Peach, inadvertently staring directly into Daisy’s smiling face. He then immediately looked up and closed his eyes, saying nothing.

“Aww, is the _great_ King Koopa a masochist?” Daisy taunted, poking his face as a blush began appearing on his face. “How adorable!” Peach giggled and stepped onto the bed to position her legs over his face.

“Well now, I guess I have to stop whipping you now since you enjoy it so much…but now it’s your turn.”  The Koopa’s eyes shot open to see Peach’s dripping pussy a few inches from his face. “So…cunt, or cock?”

Bowser hesitated for a moment, considering thrusting his tongue into the waiting hole above him. But giving up was not an option for the Koopa. He responded, “Wh-whatever you put in my mouth you’re not getting back!”

Peach started to move to better position herself for another whip but stopped when she spotted Daisy lightly tapping on Bowser’s balls. “Hey Bowser, do you know my favorite sport we’ve played together?”

“Wh-what the fuck does that have to do wi-”

“Soccer,” she responded as palmed one of his basketball-sized testicles and squeezed. Bowser gulped and started to respond but she continued. “But we haven’t played in a while so I’m a little rusty…I think I might want to get some practice, _catch my drift_?”

“Oh great idea Daisy! And since that’s a team game, I think we both could use some…practice.” Peach couldn’t see the look of despair in Bowser’s face but the choking sounds coming from below her were enough for her. She gave him a moment to respond but when he said nothing, she lowered her waist closer to his mouth and said in a low voice, “So I’m going to ask again…cunt, or cock?”

Bowser mumbled something under his breath, prompting Daisy to give his balls another squeeze. “What was that? Didn’t quite catch that over here!”

“C-cunt.” Bowser said weakly.

Peach smiled and lowered herself enough to allow him to insert his tongue into her honey pot. She sighed happily as it entered, feeling the pleasure of his thick tongue as it reached deep into her pussy. She moved her arms to his chest and began grinding her waist back and forth, fucking his face with little care for him. He didn’t move, only providing the tool for her to fuck, but she used it to her advantage. She closed her eyes and rocked back and forth, focusing only on the pleasure of dominating her hated enemy.

She was so focused that she didn’t notice Daisy taking her cock in hand before swallowing it whole. Peach moaned in pleasure and opened her eyes to see Daisy looking back at her as she bobbed her head back and forth. Seeing her make eye contact, Daisy pulled away and began pumping Peach’s cock.

“You’re not thinking of leaving me out of the fun, are you?” Daisy teased, leaning in for a kiss.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Peach responded as she planted her lips onto Daisy’s. Daisy grabbed her own cock and began caressing it as Peach’s tongue thrust into her mouth. The kiss was tantalizingly slow, their tongues focusing more on tasting the other than usual. The kiss calmed Peach’s mind and excited her body at the same. Daisy, on the other hand, was getting rapidly more excited as she began thrusting against Bowser’s cheek while she stroked herself.

Peach broke away from the kiss and sighed happily. She stole a glance past Daisy’s lust-filled face to Bowser’s erect cock, still standing as tall and proud as before. Shifting her weight fully to her ass, she repositioned both legs over to the Koopa king’s cock and lightly jabbed it with one. He groaned at the sensation, causing his tongue to shift a bit and send pleasure up Peach’s spine.

“Daisy dear, can you help me with this?” Peach asked as she lifted her boot to Daisy’s face. Daisy glanced to where it was seconds ago and understood her plan instantly. She slowly unzipped it and slid it off her foot, lightly caressing before moving it back to Bowser’s cock. Daisy looked up to Peach with a smile and Peach returned it before extending her leg above Daisy’s head and slamming the sole down on his thick rod.

Bowser groaned but both princesses could tell it was a groan of pleasure despite how muffled it sounded. Peach giggled and responded, “Did you like that Bowser? Or would you prefer something like THIS?” Upon punctuating her sentence, she used her other leg to jab her heel into his cock. He groaned again, this time swirling his tongue inside Peach briefly. Whether it was intentional or not, Peach caught wind of it immediately and smiled to Daisy.

“Oh my, I’m not sure which one he prefers!” Peach laughed.

“Why not both?” Daisy stated as she pulled away and began walking out the door.

“Good idea!” Peach positioned herself to slide the sole of her foot on one side while scraping and jabbing the other side with her heel. She started slowly, alternating between her soft foot and hard heel before she found a rhythm of spreading the pain and pleasure at the same time. Bowser’s groans quickly grew in frequency, prompting her to increase her speed as his tongue thrashed around in her cunt.

Daisy returned, pumping her cock with the sock on top. Peach started to question it but it became increasingly hard to focus on anything other than the pleasure spreading through her body. When Daisy knelt down and resumed sucking her cock, she stopped thinking entirely and focused only on sliding her legs while her orgasm rapidly approached.

Daisy took Peach’s dick down to the base, sucking hard and causing her to scream out in ecstacy. Daisy could tell Peach was close and she wasn’t far behind herself. She pulled away again and used her free hand to pull Peach into another deep kiss as she moaned.

Only a second into the kiss Peach pushed her away and began screaming again as her pleasure reached its peak. Daisy rapidly stroked Peach’s cock along with her own, making Peach scream faster and faster. She pulled Daisy to her breast and yelled, “I’m cumming!” before spraying her cum all over Bowser’s torso and cock. Bowser groaned loudly and took his tongue out but Peach continued to spray load after load until Bowser’s cock was covered in her cum.

As Peach began to calm down, Daisy reached under the sock on her cock and stroked it over her other hand. It wasn’t long before she came herself, filling the sock with cum and causing it to flow out the top. She quickly angled her dick downward, filling Bowser’s garment to the brim.

As she spurted out her last bit of cum, she looked up to Peach who had dismounted from the turtle and sported a puzzled look. Daisy smirked as she took the milkshake she made for Bowser and slowly drizzled her dick milk all over his face. Peach couldn’t help but giggle as Bowser shut his eyes and thrashed around to avoid as much as he could. His resistance only made it easier to spread her batter like syrup on pancakes. When he began to curse, Daisy flipped the sock over, causing large globs of her jizz to flood into his mouth.

“GRAAAAH! YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU!” Bowser roared between spitting up and thrashing around. The two princesses laughed as he tried desperately to get the taste out of his mouth but to no avail. “YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS YOU BITCHES!”

“Who said we were done?” Peach taunted. “We certainly wouldn’t want to leave your lower half unattended…”

Upon hearing that, Bowser stopped struggling and leaned his lead upward. The look of bewilderment on his face amused Peach as she tiptoed over to his member while grabbing the emptied garment from Daisy.

“Hehe…you gonna…work the shaft?” Bowser questioned.

“You got it, big boy,” Peach responded as she slid the slick sock over his massive member. His mouth released a conflicted groan. The idea of both princesses’ cum being spread over his dick was unpleasant but the hot, slick feeling of it rubbing against every inch was the exact opposite. The desire for release quickly outweighed his disgust, especially since ‘his’ Peach was doing it on her own accord.

“Heh…that’s right bitch. Work my shaft…” Bowser laid back and sighed as Peach slid both hands around the sock, mixing their lubricants together.

Daisy started to reach for the whip to add more pain to his pleasure but Peach called her name as she leaned over. Peach used her head to gesture to his balls. Daisy took the hint, ready to go for a nutcracker suite, but as she reached for those Peach cleared her throat and gestured again with her head. Daisy shot her a puzzled look, causing Peach to pull back a bit from Bowser to thrust her hips forward without grazing him.

Daisy looked down again and her eyes widened when she realized what Peach wanted. There, under his massive balls and above his lengthy tail, was the asshole to the biggest asshole they knew. Despite belonging to Bowser, it was strangely tantalizing. It looked tight yet quite sizable and could easily fit her width. She’d always wanted to try anal, the act would look amazing on camera, and would be a huge blow to Bowser’s ego.

On the other hand…fucking Bowser?! With the arousal from earlier she could forget about doing it with a giant turtle and focused on having a good time but now that her dick calmed down a bit it was hard to get it up at the idea of plowing the Koopa.

Daisy bit her lip and stared at Peach. Peach tilted her head again, this time licking her lips, but Daisy wasn’t convinced. Peach then pulled a hand away and performed 3 actions: she placed her hand on her chest, she thrust again, and she pointed back at Daisy. Daisy smiled as her body understood what she was saying. After Peach winked and resumed caressing the cock in the sock, Daisy looked down at Bowser’s asshole with a new resolve. It was now or never.

She lined up her head with Bowser’s entrance, causing him to groan in surprise. Before he could comment, she thrust deep into his ass.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” Bowser screamed as he looked up to see Daisy between his legs. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!”

“What, did you think this was going to be _all_ pleasure?” Daisy taunted, panting from the sensation of Bowser’s walls gripping her cock. “This is punishment, remember?”

“FUCK YOU! GET OUT OF MY- HRRRGH!” Daisy interrupted him with a quick thrust, grinning wildly as she did. She couldn’t believe she was fucking Bowser in the ass! It was the strangest and most exciting thing she’d done since, well, yesterday. Despite his size, the grip on his ass felt just as tight as Peach’s pussy. The added humiliation and pleasure she’d pile onto Bowser only heightened her desire to thrust more.

As Daisy began to thrust in and out of Bowser’s ass, he screamed grunts, threats, and copious amounts of expletives. Daisy ignored every word, too busy enjoying the pleasure as she stared at her lover. Peach grinned and rapidly pumped Bowser’s cock with both hands as she stared back. It wasn’t long before the frequency of threats and curses shrank as the frequency of grunts and muffled moans grew. Looking at his face, Peach could tell he was feeling the combination of pleasure despite his protests. Now was the time to put the final nail in.

Peach sauntered over to Daisy and kissed her cheek. Daisy turned to kiss her back but instead moaned loudly when she felt Peach’s fingers thrust deep into her cunt. Peach quickly pulled out and tapped Daisy’s lips with her wet fingers, prompting Daisy to slowly lick them clean. Peach thrust in again, this time positioning herself behind Daisy to rest her length between her ass cheeks. The rhythm of Peach fingering her deep and pulling out shortly after prompted Daisy to mimic the rhythm with deep thrusts into Bowser’s ass. She could even feel Peach’s fingers brushing against her butt as she caressed her own cock. The dual pleasure was quickly sending her over the edge and she didn’t resist the thought at all. She was more than ready to redecorate Bowser’s insides.

Peach slid next to her lover again and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Daisy stopped thrusting completely, taking her hands off the koopa’s hips to caress Peach’s cock. Peach pulled away and grinned widely. When Peach pulled Daisy’s hands away, Daisy knew she was ready to go to the next level.

But then something happened. Peach whispered two words that changed everything.

“Scoot over.”

Daisy turned to Peach, receiving a mischievous smile as Peach gently nudged her with her hip. Daisy started to pull out expecting Peach to take her place but she soon felt Peach’s hand on her ass pushing her back into place. Then she understood her plan.

“Are you insane? There’s no way!” Daisy whispered, struggling against the pressure from Peach’s hand and the pleasure from Bowser’s ass.

“Now it’s your turn to trust me,” Peach responded as she wet her fingers with her tongue. She slowly slid her fingers along Daisy’s shaft before inserting a finger in beside Daisy’s dick. She quickly slid a second one in, receiving a moan from Bowser in response. As Peach pressed against Daisy’s cock to push it further along the side, she nudged herself as close as possible to get a better angle.

After what felt like minutes to Daisy, Peach had created a small hole next to her fingers. It looked impossible to get anything in there but Peach seemed to make a little more room with every push. When she saw Peach lick her lips, all the fear, excitement, and arousal rushed to Daisy at once. She wasn’t backing down. One way or another they were going to fill the same room. She closed her eyes to brace herself for impact.

With one powerful motion, Peach pulled her fingers out and rammed her cock in. The two princesses screamed in pain and pleasure while Bowser screamed in shock and horror. Daisy reeled from the pressure, resting her head on Bowser’s, while Peach clutched Bowser’s hip and took deep breaths to focus.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS!?” Bowser roared. “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

“Oh…pipe down Bowser,” Peach responded between breaths. “You’ve been…a pain in my ass…for years, now it’s your turn!”

She punctuated her sentence with a painfully slow thrust. She wanted to ram it in him harder his grip was far tighter than she’d realized. The warm sensation of their cocks and his walls was pleasurable but the act of grinding against each other in such a small space was less than ideal. The only way they could do any more is if he loosened up.

Thinking quickly, she wrapped her hands around the base of his cock and resumed her stroking. He groaned angrily, trying to resist the pleasure from her handjob but her speed and skill with a cock was slowly wearing him down. She wasn’t sure if his ass was expanding to them or if she was getting used to the pressure but the massage was definitely doing something.

Daisy noticed it too and began caressing the head of his dick at a similar speed to Peach. He groaned again, this time noticeably more aroused than the previous one. It wasn’t long before the two had gotten into a rhythm of stroking the massive cock to pleasure every inch of his member. He huffed heavily and grit his teeth but it was obvious he was enjoying it.

Feeling her cock finally relieved of a bit of pressure, Peach attempted another thrust with greater success. She reached as deep as she could with little effort. She loved the feeling of his ass and Daisy’s cock massaging his cock and wanted more. She thrust again, receiving a moan from the two of them. After a third thrust, Daisy pulled herself up and stared lustfully at Peach. Peach smirked and thrust once more, receiving a passionate kiss at the end.

As Daisy pushed her tongue into Peach’s mouth, she drove her cock deeper into Bowser’s hole and kissed Peach’s head with her own. Peach moaned into Daisy’s mouth and responded by thrusting back, eliciting a moan from Daisy. Daisy followed up with her own thrust and soon they’d gotten a rhythm of fucking slowly fucking the Koopa King. His groans slowly became louder and heavier as their pace picked up.

“You…won’t…break me…BITCHES!” Bowser moaned between thrusts. The two broke from the kiss and briefly glanced at Bowser. One look was all they needed to see the effect they were having.

Time to take it up a notch.

The two took one hand off Bowser’s cock and grabbed Bowser’s legs. They ramped up the pace, using a combination of synchronized thrusts and alternating lunges to pound his asshole. He screamed and roared wildly with every thrust. The princesses’ moans and giggles were completely drowned out by his passion-filled cries. Whether he was in pain, pleasure, or both, the two of them continued filling Bowser with everything they had.

It wasn’t long before Peach felt her orgasm rapidly approaching. She slowed her pace, prompting Daisy to do so in turn. She was going to fill him with their cum soon enough but she wanted to do it right.

“Had enough, Bowser?” Peach taunted, wiggling her cock around in the process.

“Fuck…you…” Bowser panted.

Daisy giggled and quipped, “Isn’t that what we’re doing?”

“FUCK YOU! TAKE YOUR DISGUSTING DICKS OUT OF MY ASS YOU BITCHES!”

“Awww, you gonna ask nicely?”

“GRAWWWWWWR!”

Peach glanced to Daisy and began laughing. “Oh dear, someone’s a little cranky. Maybe we should get him some _medicine_.”

Daisy took a second to understand but giggled along once she did. “Oh _yes_ , I think he could use an _injection_ , maybe even a double shot!”

“YOU WOULDN’T!”

“Oh, we would! But…we don’t have to.” Peach turned to Daisy, shocked at the idea of not flooding the Koopa canal. Daisy winked at Peach and continued. “All you have to do is admit you’ve lost.”

“Wh-what?!” Bowser questioned. “What the fuck are you-”

“All you have to do say, ‘I, Bowser Koopa, got my ass beat by Princess Peach and Daisy when I tried to kidnap them. I’m their bitch now and they’re my mistresses.’ Do that and we’ll stop.”

“Y-you’re kidding!”

“That’s not all,” Peach cut in. “You also have to promise you’ll never kidnap us or anyone from the Mushroom Kingdom or Sarasaraland again!”

“FUCK THAT! YOU THINK I’M SOME COMMON BITCH?! I YIELD TO NO ONE!”

The two looked at each other and smiled before they thrust as deep as they could into the Koopa’s ass. Without warning, the two began pistoning in and out of his ass, thrusting together as one massive dick. Bowser held his moans in this time but his cock jerking around wildly betrayed his desire to hide his arousal. The princesses were less secretive about their pleasure as their moans and screams were synchronized with their increasingly fast pace. Looking into each other’s eyes both could tell that the other was rapidly approaching orgasm.

Without warning, Peach exploded into Bowser’s ass. Daisy soon followed after, painting Bowser’s asshole with Peach. The two didn’t stop thrusting or stroking during orgasm, enjoying every ounce of pleasure as they came. The increased pleasure as they continued thrusting lengthened their orgasm. They unloaded shot after shot of cum into Bowser, flooding every inch of his ass. He groaned and grunted at every shot but didn’t utter a single word.

As their orgasms began to slow down, Peach noticed liquid overflowing from the sock. She slowly pulled back the garment to reveal small drizzles of cum escaping from his head. Peach reached for the base of his shaft to continue stroking but the second Bowser let out a loud roar as his cock erupted into orgasm. Cum spurted from his cock like a powerful volcano, spraying globs of it in every direction. Thinking quickly, Daisy angled his head toward him, causing him to coat his chest and face. By the time he finished, his entire upper body was caked in his own dick juice.

“Oh my…” Peach murmured. It was completely silent. The princesses glanced at each other before staring at the koopa searching for signs of life. He hadn’t moved an inch since his cock died down and his face was shrouded in the sheet of spunk.

“I think we actually broke him…” Daisy said as she pulled out to get a better look. Approaching him from the side, she poked the sticky mess that covered his face a few times. No response. “Nice! Looks like the big bad koopa was a big bad _bitch_ after all.”

Peach laughed and pulled out to join Daisy but just as she pulled out she felt strong pressure. Before she could react, Bowser let out an earth-shattering roar, causing Daisy to stagger back and slip on the cum surrounding the bed. He strained loudly as the chains on his arm creaked. It was only seconds later when the two heard a snap as Bowser freed his left arm. Daisy backed away to a “clean” part of the room to stand up but by the time she stood up his other arm was freed. She darted over to Peach who’d backed away to the side of the room, only to watch in amusement as Bowser tore through the chains restraining his legs.

Bowser rose from the bed and slowly began wiping away his own jizz. When she looked back up, his face was clear enough to reveal his incredibly furious expression. He said nothing as he cleared enough away. But when his eyes opened, he shot them a glare terrifying enough to make even Mario falter.

“That’s it…no more Mr. nice koopa,” Bowser growled as he cracked his knuckles. “You wanna play rough? I’ll give you ROUGH. I’LL BREAK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE DISGUSTING HOLES YOU HAVE!”

“Oh, will you now?” Peach responded nonchalantly, reaching into the bag behind her. Bowser hesitated this time, fearful of another star. She pulled out a Mega Mushroom and clutched it to her chest. Bowser chuckled.

“Heh. You think I can’t grow bigger than you to stomp you into the dust?! Hell, I’d love to see you use it! My troops would love a front row seat to two princesses getting their holes fucked inside out!”

“I’ve seen you grow, Bowser. I know all about it,” Peach responds. “I also know how slow it is.”

Bowser winced but didn’t reduce his stance. “Yeah? What’s your point?!”

“Let’s not mince words, Peachy.” Daisy suggested. “Spell it out for him.”

Peach nodded and grinned mischievously as she spoke. “If you start growing, we will take these mushrooms, and _all_ of the mushrooms you have in your vaults, and fuck you with every single inch we have.”

Bowser’s eyes widened as Peach pass the mushroom to Daisy and approached him. She stopped just in front of him and grinned up at him.

“What’s…what’s stopping me from grabbing you right now and tearing your holes in half?”

Daisy giggled behind Peach and quipped, “We could ask the same of you!”

Bowser shot Daisy an intense glare before looking back to Peach. She stood well within his grabbing range with her hands confidently on her hips and an unwavering smile on her face. Bowser slowly reached forward, positioning his hand next to her hip. She didn’t react; her eyes didn’t even glance in the direction. He reached closer, an inch away from her ass. No reaction. He glanced at Daisy, her teeth now grazing the mushroom in preparation.

“Well Bowser, what’s it going to be?” Peach said in a low voice, getting his attention. “Would like to be fucked by this,” Peach said as caressed her cock. “Or would you rather be fucked by this _the size of a house_?”

Bowser pulled his hand away and jumped back. Daisy walked to Peach’s side and started stroking her own cock with one hand and sharing the mushroom with Peach with the other. As the two held the mushroom and stroked their own mushrooms, Bowser’s eyes darted between their expressions of pure evil. He frantically glanced around the room searching for an answer and stopped at the window.

Bowser stared at his ticket to freedom but before he could put his thoughts together, he heard a moan. He turned back to see the princesses staring at him with lustful expressions. Daisy clutched to the mushroom to her mouth and suggested, “I think he’s had enough time to think. Shall we, Peach?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Peach pulled the mushroom to her mouth and-

“W-W-W-W-WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!” Bowser stammered. He glanced back at the window but hearing Daisy clear her throat he knew they were onto him. Bowser let out a distressed roar punctuated with a heavy sigh. After trudging back to the bed, he laid on his back and closed his eyes, saying only two words.

“P-please continue.”

==============

A/N: Hey! This is the marker for the end of the Bowser scene. If you skipped here, welcome back! If you didn’t skip it, I hope it was worth the wait. I’ll give more thoughts on the chapter later. For now, let’s finish this chapter!

==============

**Hours later…**

Peach, Daisy, and Bowser flew through the air in Bowser’s clown car as the sun began to rise. Peach stood ahead of him with her arms outstretched in joy while Daisy stood behind him watching their back and Bowser’s for anything funny. After the punishment they gave him she didn’t expect Bowser to put up any resistance but his army was a different story. Bowser didn’t want anyone to know he was personally escorting the princesses back home and flew high above any landmarks to make sure.

“There it is!” Peach exclaimed, pointing out her castle in the distance. Bowser immediately shifted into high gear, reaching the castle within a minute. As they approached, Peach taunted, “Wow, getting rid of us already?”

When the ‘car’ reached the balcony, Bowser responded tiredly, “Get the hell out of my car.” They complied, grabbing their bag of souvenirs and evidence as they hopped onto the balcony. The second they touched the castle, he spun around and began slowly flying away.

“Hey Bowser! What’s your address so I can send these pajamas back when we’re done with them!?” Daisy called out.

“KEEP THEM!” Bowser shouted. “THAT GOES FOR BOTH OF YOU!”

The two burst into laughter as he picked up speed. He was quickly out of sight, letting them appreciate the full beauty of the sunrise. Daisy leaned against the railing and sighed happily. “We did it Peach! He’s out of our hair for good! And if he ever comes back, we have enough footage to…to…”

Daisy trailed off when she felt Peach’s hands wrap around her pajamas and pull down both undergarments. She smiled and slid her butt a bit higher, giving Peach a better angle. Within seconds she felt Peach’s full length ram into her and she screamed in pleasure. Peach leaned in close and planted a passionate kiss on Daisy’s mouth. She happily accepted it, parting her lips to invite Peach’s tongue in to explore. Peach didn’t hesitate to thrust her tongue inside and taste every inch of her lover’s mouth.

Seconds later, Peach broke from the kiss and stood up straight to fuck Daisy harder. Peach’s thrusts were powerful and fast, pounding Daisy’s pussy as hard as she could. The sounds of their intense moans and screams disregarded anyone who might be nearby. Right now it was only the two of them and they were going to make the most of it.

“You’re the best fucking thing that’s every happened to me, Daisy!” Peach yelled as she rammed her lover.

“Yesssss, oh my gosh yes! Keep goiiinggg…!” Daisy moaned.

“You hear that Mushroom Kingdom!?” Peach screamed at the top of her lungs. “My name is Princess Peach! I’m a big dicked, futanari princess and I love it!”

“Me tooo…!” Daisy moaned again, this time standing up a bit. “Hi, I’m Daisy! I’m a futanari princess -yesss- getting railed by -right there!- my love Peach and I couldn’t be happier! And I think…ohhh…I think I’m gonna cum!”

Peach pulled out and slid next to Daisy while stroking her dick. “Let’s do it! Let’s both cum right here!” Daisy grabbed her dick with one hand and her lover’s head with the other, slamming their lips together. The two came instantly, sprinkling their jets of cum on the front yard like drops of dew adorning the grass. Their orgasms only lasted a few moments as they’d been fucking all night but it was the most satisfying of the night bar none.

When their orgasm finished, they collapsed onto the floor and used their remaining energy to lean against the bars for a bit of support. Peach looked over to Daisy struggling to keep herself upright and giggled weakly.

“What happened…to not getting…any sleep, Daisy?” Peach said between breaths.

“O-of course! Let me just…uh…get a mushroom here and…” Seconds later, Daisy had closed her eyes and started to slump over. She jerked up when she felt something in the bag poke her but that only caused her to slump the other way, resting her head on Peach’s shoulder.

Peach considered getting up to continue the night or moving into the bed but seeing her love’s face drift into slumber was enough for her. She leaned her head against Daisy’s as the feeling of fatigue washed over her. Though exhausted, sore, and a bit uncomfortable, she was the happiest she’d ever felt with Daisy at her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry this took so long, the big scene with Bowser took a while to really get a grasp on. I made this chapter a little more humorous as a result to make it a bit lighter, I hope that worked out. I'm pretty excited about the next chapters, can't wait to get them out!


End file.
